bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Davis White/Quotes
Walking around *I'll show 'em compassion! All the way to the toilet bowl! Hahaha! *All I need now is a bottle rocket and the plans will be all set! *When i hit that kid with a pear, that was comedy! Haha! *What was i gonna go and do? *So she doesn't want to get in the shower with me? Fine! *...and then i have to give him a wedgie... While conversing *I'm the number one freshman tormentor in the history of the academy! *Fall is here, which means I can make a freshman eat a handful of rotten leaves! *I'm the freshman's worst nightmare, they think I'm the boogeyman or something! *If I see one more freshman walk by without saluting, I'm gonna flip my frigging lid. *It's my cousin's fault I turned out like this. If he hadn't made me eat all those junebugs, I might be... normal! *You know something's wrong when a freshman fights back. we didn't did that in the old days When chasing someone *Worst wedgie ever coming your way!﻿ *I got whole new bag of checks for you!﻿ Taken down and spit on *Oh my god! I'm gonna puke! When the fire alarm goes off *Fire! Fire! No more school! Woooooo! Starting fight with *(Greasers) Don't dare get your grease on me. *(Jocks) Stick to sports coach. You got no chance. *(Nerds) Maybe you should stick to hitting the books. *(Preps) Haha. You sure you want blood on those clothes? Friendly Fire * What's the deal?! Im on your side you know * Watch it man or I'll leave * Hey! you don't hit me! While fighting *If that's all you've got then this is gonna be a breeze! *Oh so you're gonna start fighting punk?! *You can't mess with Russell's crew! *We hit hard out here chump! Insulting *Eat it! *Check this out sucker *You lose this! *Hey! Is this yours?! *Check it out Fool While shoving *Don't fight back, you'll just make it worse! *Come on man, you're tough right? *Your a joke.Yeah you! *You wanna get seriously hurt?! Winning a fight *Freakin... yeah! Kicked in groin *Freakin'....hell! Hit by thrown dead rat *Who the hell did this?! Knocked out *Okay...okay...stop... *I'll get revenge!...I swear it... *Aaaaargh, DAMN YOU...! *I'm finished...I hate you... *Egh...didn't think...I'd lose. *Cough* ugh...it's over... Starting a Fight * Come on punk let's rock * Ok you pushed too far lets go * You really wanna pee in blood tonight.You got it! * I'll teach you what it means to get hurt Aiding in Fight * Hey! get your hands off him! * Your in a world of pain Jerk! All Quotes During missions and others *Who cares? Let's go tell Russell. We'll get a little party together. *Prefect! *... and then I shot him right in the face. *Oh oh. It's him! *Hahaha... whatcha gonna do? *You're a wimp, new kid. *How'd you like a little slingshot, tough guy? *Doesn't seem like such a good idea now, does it? *Funny, you don't look so tough now. *Hey guys, let's teach this new kid a lesson. *Get the new kid! Beat him down! *This kid won't let up. Hurt him! *Thought you had me this time, didn't ya? *You can't reach me up here moron. *Hey, stay away from me... *What are you crazy or something? *Whoah! *That wasn't funny. *I'm out of here. *But Mr. Burton, something HIT me. *But you don't understand, I just got hit. *Hey Algernon... I heard you wet your bed again. *Just you wait, you'll be sorry. *Help me guys. *Oh there you are. *Come on Bucky... fight back. *Oh, what are you a wimp Bucky? *Whatcha gonna do about it, huh tough guy? *Oh yeah? Let's get him! *Aahh! I think I'm blind! *I can't believe I'm waiting in line for the slop Edna's serves. *Leave me alone. *This is the funniest piece of paper I ever had. *I didn't know you played nerd-games Jimmy. *Eat marbles, nerd-lover. *How do you like them marbles? *Haha! Walk much? *Have a nice trip, see you next fall! Ahahahaha! *You can't catch me from over there nerd. *You run like my crippled grandma. *Come on at least TRY to catch me! *Some hero you are. Come on, I'm right here. *What? You forgot your plus-speedy-boots or whatever? *See ya'. *Almost caught me. *You really do care, don't you? *Dude, you're slow. *I'm done running. Now I'll beat you. *Hey. What's with the unfair fighting? *Hey. That's cheating. *Stop that. Suggesting to provide protection *Okay, man. I'll watch your back for a while. *You need backup? You got it. *Alright what's in it for me? ALLY About to Leave *I'm out of here, pal. *I'm finished with this BS. ALLY Help Me *Hopkins! I need a hand! *Jim! Get over here! Knocked off bike *Ah son of a freaking bitch. *Stupid. Stupid. Stupid bike. Comment on successful bike trick *Hey, that was pretty good! ... for a cripple. *laughs* *Hey Crew Jones. You do that for a living? For your sake I hope not. Comment on failed attempt at trick *Maybe next time you won't try so hard to show off. *Ha! Figures a dunce like you would screw that up. Stealing a bike *Hey punk! Get off my new bike! *Yo, you with the bike! Don't move a muscle! Has bike stolen from *When my boys hear about this, you're not even gonna be able to ride that stupid bike! *You just signed your death warrant, you little SNOTBALL! Winning a fight #''1'' *Wooo! Hahaha! This is a dream! *Golden, haha! I swear I could do this all day! When into him bump friend *Sorry. Excuse me. *Oh, I was in the way. My mistake. *Hey there, buddy. When into him bump others students and enemies *Did I give you permission to touch me? *Don't touch me, worm. *You got a problem? Oh yeah? You're an idiot. *What the? Who the hell are you?! *Hey puke! Stay outta my sight! *Damn you're ugly. Don't ever touch me again. *I got an idea. Get the HELL away from me. When into him bump Dropout (or Jim in their clothes) *Hey dumbass! Comprehend this: YOU SUCK! When into him bump Nerd *You need to hit the books, kid, before I hit those zits off your face! Getting hit with bike/car *Do you know who the hell I am?! *Nobody shames Davis. Nobody! *It's called control, and you need to get some, jerk! Saying Goodbye *Hey, you know...uh, forget it. See ya later. *You should really...uh, never mind. *Hey, Jim...uh, forgot what I was gonna say. Saying about rides *Well that was fun. If your idea fun, it's been bored on your mind. *So you think we'll update these rides? Sometime in the next century! Calling friends for help *Hey! Someone gimme a hand! I got a problem here! *Hey boys! We got a smartass over here! When someone hides from him *You think you're safe? You're never safe, Hopkins! Never! *Go ahead, hide! I'm gonna be around, you'll see. I'll get you! *laugh* Out of breath *Oh god...I almost...dammit! When walking around * *And then I'll too give him a wedgie... *When I hit that kid with the pair...that was comedy! Haha! *All I need now is a bottle rocket and the plans will be all set! *So she doesn't want to get in the shower with me? Fine! *I'll show 'em compassion! All the way to the toilet bowl! Hahaha! Complaining *I don't care if it was an accident! I only ain't gonna forget! *You really think this nobody would get angry of this!? When Confused *I don't get it. *Good job, kid! *Where you go, pal? *Well I was thinking. *Okay, sooo... *On the story goes. *Hmmm...okay! *There's a new dumbass trying to be tough with Russell. Would be so tough if Russell goes off on him. *Well, fall is here. And that means I can make a freshman eat a handful of rotten leaves! Hahaha! *I heard Lola is too timing on her man Johnny Vincent. What girl wanna go on date with dirtbag like that? *That whino Galloway hasn't be around for a while. He's nothing but an old drunk. *I can't believe it. I hate this school. But it's all trash like some frickin' animals where set loose in. *Well, Hopkins thinks he's smart. He ain't. He's just a little punk who pretends to run this school. Watching a Fight * Aw, Yeah Take Him To Hell HA HA HA!!!! * OH, OH HE'S GETTING BEAT!!! * Oh, BOO HOO!!! White, Davis